greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brett Cullen
Brett Cullen played Allan in the season one Private Practice episode In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead. Career Filmography *''The Turkey Bowl'' (2019) *''Joker'' (2019) *''Of Ancient Days (short)'' (2019) *''Marriage: Impossible'' (2018) *''The Riot Act'' (2018) *''WalledIN (short)'' (2017) *''It Snows All the Time'' (2016) *''River Guard'' (2016) *''The Shallows'' (2016) *''Marriage: Impossible'' (2015) *''The Last Rescue'' (2015) *''Point of Honor'' (2015) *''42'' (2013) *''The Guilt Trip'' (2012) *''Red Dawn'' (2012) *''Living in the Age of Surveillance (short)'' (2012) *''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) *''Hallelujah'' (2011) *''Beneath the Darkness'' (2011) *''Monte Carlo'' (2011) *''Puncture'' (2011) *''The Space Between'' (2010) *''Skateland'' (2010) *''The Runaways'' (2010) *''Crooked Lane'' (2010) *''Killing Dinner'' (2009) *''Reunion'' (2009) *''The Burning Plain'' (2008) *''Brothel'' (2008) *''The Life Before Her Eyes'' (2007) *''Ghost Rider'' (2007) *''Gridiron Gang'' (2006) *''Faceless'' (2006) *''Suburban Madness'' (2004) *''Life on Liberty Street'' (2004) *''NTSB: The Crash of Flight 323'' (2004) *''Deceit'' (2004) *''Pixel Perfect'' (2004) *''Learning Curves'' (2003) *''National Security'' (2003) *''On Golden Pond'' (2001) *''The Replacements'' (2000) *''The Expendables'' (2000) *''The Hired Heart'' (1997) *''Perfect Body'' (1997) *''Levitation'' (1997) *''Something Borrowed, Something Blue'' (1997) *''The Killing Jar'' (1997) *''Shattered Mind'' (1996) *''The Omen'' (1995) *''Something to Talk About'' (1995) *''Apollo 13'' (1995) *''A Kiss Goodnight'' (1994) *''Keys'' (1994) *''Family Album'' (1994) *''Gambler V: Playing for Keeps'' (1994) *''Wyatt Earp'' (1994) *''Prehysteria!'' (1993) *''Mother of the Bridge'' (1993) *''Complex of Fear'' (1993) *''Leaving Normal'' (1992) *''Where Sleeping Dogs Lie'' (1991) *''By the Sword'' (1991) *''...And Then She Was Gone'' (1991) *''The Sitter'' (1991) *''The Image'' (1990) *''Dead Solid Perfect'' (1988) *''Stewardess School'' (1986) *''Samaritan: The Mitch Snyder Story'' (1986) *''Midas Valley'' (1985) *''Single Bars, Single Women'' (1984) Television *''Truth Be Told'' (2019) *''The Blacklist'' (2019) *''True Detective'' (2019) *''Big Dogs'' (2018) *''Narcos'' (2016-2017) *''Queen of the South'' (2017) *''Person of Interest'' (2011-2016) *''Devious Maids'' (2013-2015) *''Under the Dome'' (2014-2015) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2015) *''Stalker'' (2015) *''Criminal Minds'' (2014) *''Revenge'' (2014) *''White Collar'' (2012) *''Make It or Break It'' (2009-2012) *''Body of Proof'' (2012) *''Castle'' (2011) *''90210'' (2010) *''Lone Star'' (2010) *''The Gates'' (2010) *''Justified'' (2010) *''Three Rivers'' (2009) *''Damages'' (2009) *''The Mentalist'' (2008) *''Lost'' (2005-2008) *''Private Practice'' (2007) *''Burn Notice'' (2007) *''Ugly Betty'' (2006-2007) *''NCIS'' (2006) *''Pepper Dennis'' (2006) *''The West Wing'' (2005-2006) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2006) *''Faceless'' (2006) *''CSI: Miami'' (2005) *''Monk'' (2005) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2004-2005) *''The Mountain'' (2004) *''Cold Case'' (2003) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (2002) *''Without a Trace'' (2002) *''Family Law'' (2001) *''Once and Again'' (2001) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (2001) *''Legacy'' (1998-1999) *''The Simple Life'' (1998) *''The Outer Limits'' (1998) *''From the Earth to the Moon'' (1998) *''Ally McBeal'' (1997) *''Arli$$'' (1997) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1997) *''Orleans'' (1997) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1994) *''Matlock'' (1994) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1994) *''Another Round (short)'' (1992) *''Grapevine'' (1992) *''The Young Riders'' (1989-1990) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1989) *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1989) *''Freddy's Nightmares'' (1989) *''Falcon Crest'' (1986-1988) *''I'll Take Manhattan (mini-series)'' (1987) *''V'' (1985) *''Eureka Stockade (mini-series)'' (1984) *''The Thorn Birds (mini-series)'' (1983) *''M*A*S*H'' (1982) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1981) *''The Chisholms (mini-series)'' (1980) External Links * * Category:Actors